Dark Times
by catlover1998
Summary: The Earth has been affected by unprecedented unknown chaos. Now Timmy, Chester, Aj, Tootie, Remy, Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad will have to find the missing pieces in Magic World and wage a fight, if necessary, against time itself. A race against the clock has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Place of Invitation**

As black as the petroleum, Remy detected, putting his hands on the lightsaber that was attached to his belt. Everything around that strange appearance had a sour taste, a taste like death.

That new universe known as the "Dimentin of Time" and which was only seen a fraction of him, it was unusually strange.

A knot strangled the stomach while his feet try to keep the balance on the floor of the gold watches. Nothing was the same and everything seemed to vary around it, from the trees to the animals, there was always and small detail that changes all your schemes.

The wood wasn't wood, or at least its physical characteristics, the oak was fragile like gelatin and as black as the night.

His legs started to tapped and his heart beat like a rampant drum, freaking out, but his was face is impenetrable and gelid.

Juandissimo was only two steps ahead of him with the wand wielded.

It did not had eyes just needles that mark the hours and at the edge of what could have been a bell, his likeness to a man's body was so close and proximity except to that head of a clock similar to animals; and black meat, naked and without sex.

The world contained for a minute, cold and dismal.

So impenetrable with those handles that give rise to all their expressions, he tilted his head to the right and kept looking at them in silence for five minutes, without moving an apex.

-It's not the time yet, my little tick-tack- he said at last with a slight tinkle, he directed the center where the needles are attached to his saber and then to nothing.- When the handle of each clock mark the same hour, time will decide-, took a step back and vanished like a fog.

A distant scream racked his mind.-Young gentleman Buxaplenty, please, wake up!-, i rather not to, he wanted to be in the comfort of his bed and not to leave his dreams.-Young gentleman!-, I did not wanted to fce the reality.

-Go away Jose, i'm not getting up. Stop disturbing me and go away.

-But sir, we have to evacuate. The news... The news, oh Holy Virgin, Holy Jesus, oh Lord, Holy Angel...

-Calm down Jose!, you will bless the room- he shout to his butler, a nervous young man of 30 years old.- Sit down!-, he guided him with his hand to the edge of his bed.- What has happened in the news? I hope they are not those of channel 24, they always exaggerate.

-No, sir, excuse me, it made me so distressed-, he said, serenading he took a handkerchief from his trench coat and dry the pearls of sweat, he mmade a brief pause and sigh- I imagine that you would have noticed the strange phenomenon of these last days: The northern lights, they have appeared all over the globe. Even in those places where they won't suppost to be. At first was rare but they looked so beautiful I thought it was a miracle, I've never seen one before I remember...

-Jose!

-I'm sorry, I talk too much, a lot, I'm pretty sure you'll get tired of listening to me.

-Don't worry, just keep going.

-Well, that was beautiful but turns out that after each appearance something bad, no, extremely bad, very bad happens. A catastrophe, my sir-, he jump of the bed and he walked in circles around the room-. Seaquake, hurricanes, earthquake, eruptions and plague. Disasters!- He yell.-No one knows, no one speaks Sir Remy.

-Do not get upset again Jose, a solution will be obtained.

-It looks like the end, the end of the finals.

-Jose!

-Get dress Sir, we have to go. Your parents are already ahead and no housekeeper wants to leave without you,neither do I. Then we will look for them, your parents, God protect us y come Sir, we'll take care of you. In ten minutes i'll come for you.

-Wait!.

-Hurry, please-he said before leaving slamming the door and leving him with the room real dark, there was no lamps on, the only light proceed from a microscope sun ray that sneaked through the cloth blinds of the rich man.

Jose was always affable and the gift of the patience with him, lots of employees flatter him, having the stomach to withstand every insult a ten-year-old pebble could give them.

He was the only child raised by his grandparents in one of those recondite villages that only his inhabitants know, a man of countryside and healthy life. Yes, that was Jose, he traveled kilometers of kilometers to the nearest city to give a sustainable support to his family.

A man with broad shoulders, callused hands, curly black hair, a thick back, a beer belly, a potato nose, and eyes as clear as water.

Buxaplenty's head was spinning a thousand times a second, peace had disappeared since that December 3, damn date in which he stole that watch with initials T.T. of the dimension of time.

Clocks able to travel through space and modify history at own convenience, immune to magic.

It was his plan, an audacity, Turner would lose Cosmo and Wanda without even having them. That ungrateful big teeth boiled his blood until he felt himself burn from within. It was more than the envy of a happy life, more than the anger because of his past defeats, he hated it.

They gave him godparents without deserving them, nobody would take that idea from his mind, he would die thinking that.

-Remy we have to find it. The "Magic World" must be collapsed just like Earth. Remember the newspaper that showed you yesterday "The Fairies Now". I already told you that I don't want to end up in the Ferres prison. You know what jail does to beautiful faces like mine! - said his ferret-fairy-pet.

"The Fairies Now" the most popular newspaper among all the fairies, the first sign that the prophecy of struggle given by that humanoid clock, the protagonist of his nightmares, would be fulfilled.

 **"Recent occurrences of faults in the space of time affect City Magic, Houdinni's Square, El Trimegistro and New Avenue Fulcanelli"** I recall, what I read yesterday, December 28th.

-You have to go for it and tell us where you have the watch. We will need to sneak away, Juan I wish ...

-No Remy, my magic is exhausted.

-How do you run out?- He says shaking his ferret with extravagant colors.

-Each wand harbors 100% magic power, when it decreases it means that something is affecting the center of power.

-How many wishes can I ask?.

-Depends on the desire, my wand is only 87%.

-It means that there is no way to solve this? - exasperated bufo .- And ... and, the people?.

His fairy fell, put both hands on his shoulders and Remy pulled them away; He shouted silently until he almost fell to his knees and crashed the nearest objects one by one: his alarm clock was the first to fall, followed by photos and toys.

-Stop!- his worried fairy shouted.

-I don't want to!- He said frustrated and although he stopped his movements, the images of what sicedia on Earth and possibly in the Magic World, ran through his head and filled her with worries. He tried to fight against any sign of weakness that he could demonstrate, but no matter what his effort was because the situation was suffocating him, he could not remain relaxed. The sensation of loss of control caused small tears to leave without asking permission.

Juandissimo hughed him, putting his hands around his head like a father was suppost to do or at least that's how he remembered it.

-Can we help the damaged people?.

-If the magic of my wand were at 100% i would, Remy.

-Damn it!- he shouted- Crap! I, never thought that this would happen Juandissimo.

-I know Remy, but if we stick together we could fix this out. But first...,-he said and he dry the tears of his godchild with his fichu carmine of luck, special for cases like this- We have to run away of Jose and his tripulation of young ladys that want to adopt you if is necessary.

Buxaplenty chuckled.

-How do we do that?.

-I don't know, it's hard to plan something "without magic".

-Don't you have some fantastic toy that I have given you?- that question activates something in his memory. His reasoning ability was blocked by nerves.

And it came to him like lightning, a desire of 3 years ago.

He went to the window that was on the top of his bed: a collectible edition of Red Chin and his faithful nemesis Knee of Bronze, his spare bird, school books and, ah ... What he needed, his whistle of Remy Command. The rule was simple, every time the whistle blew the person who heard it would fall into a trance state doing everything he wanted.

-This whistle, wasn't it easier to tell me that from the beginning?- he said after scolding closing the door with a single bang leaving the fairy with her mouth closed.

* * *

One flower was enough to calm their worries, or it wasn't so Timmy Turner. What for Trixie had happened so fast, from being just a simple zero on the left to something more than shuddering, like a poisonous vibratrix imprisoning her victim.

-My little angel,- he said behind the closed door, his maternal grandmother Claros with a melodic tone, always singing the last syllable as in a song. That was a clear clarification that indicated that he was starting to get upset -I know it's complicated for you to keep all your things in your backpack but ... Hurry, I'll get roots waiting for you.

-Sweetheart, but you told me I was your only angel?" Said an old man with a raspy voice, which Trixie could identify as his grandfather.

-You will be an angel of darkness.

-My love, how can you say those words in front of our princess, our dearest granddaughter?.

-It's our only granddaughter!.

A giggle slipped through his lips, his grandfather always got the way to make her laugh, his name was Angel but like every man who gives him such a nice name was a crazy partying.

-With more reason Claros, that lack of educacon. Trixie can take you 5 more minutes. I said it, 5 more minutes!.

-But Angel... Look little devil!- He heard the dispute while his grandparents went down the stairs until their voices faded.

She saved her pajamas, her cell phone, the photo album, a bracelet that Tad gave her and the "threatening romantic" letter that she kept from that night when Timmy wanted to give it to her.

A short time ago he had started dating with the most unpopular big teeth of the entire grade, specifically since his birthday in mid-November. That night, which for her had been horrible, he transformed it, without realizing it, into something unforgettable.

At first she rejected it as she did every year in front of his friends, he had to keep up appearances, and when nobody was around she looked for him.

A boy he did not want to talk about, he had hurt her or rather, broken his heart. He went out to the garden of his home: an orchard full of apple trees, orange groves, vineyards, pumpkins, daisies and carnations; in the center of the whole field a water fountain with a Cupid and a bow of arrows pointing to the poninte, an inscription in carved stone said "In nomine Dei dilectione" -. "In the name of love" in English.

As if by magic he saw a parade of gifts that recalled each year since they met, each gift of each birthday party to which the large teeth was not invited willingly.

-Happy birthday, Trixie.

She remembered well, that night the sky seemed like an arsenal of stars and impelled by a desire born of spite and a bitter taste of tenderness, left a window open.

-I hope the next date is better.

-Date?.

-Sh, don't say it out loud- There was no danger, the garden was deserted, she just wanted to flirt. She placed her fingers on his lips, stroked her chin and left.

From that date many things had happened.

-How can your parents not give them work, Tad?- He remembered the argument with the blonde.

-Trixie, there are no vacancies and I don't understand why you care so much about the Turner's loser and whatever happens to him.

-By nothing special, you know, my parents have a Samaritan character.

-Well, tell them not to worry, there are always jobs for working people like the Turners... Ah, look, you know I would do many things ... Well, anything to please you.

-Because we're best friends?.

-Yeah, sure- he said, in what was perhaps pure sarcasm.

The Turner lost their job in December, the father was fired and the mother had retired a year ago from the real estate business to be a housewife.

Timmy called her that night and invited her to a hamburger in front of her neighbor's house, the money would serve to give to Father Turner a rummage while getting something better.

-With all that greasy food. do not! Let me know when things get better ... Bye Timmy.

-Ok, Trixie- he replied disappointed, at first he was surprised by the sadness that seeped into Turner's voice. For those moments, the news of the dismissal had not reached his ears. It was his aunt Rosmarí who came with the gossip in a family feast on a Saturday night. The table was arranged in the courtyard next to a new stereo, there were only 4 members of the family sitting in the dining room, the others prepared dinner and made the last purchases.

-So, how is your work with the world of the press? This morning I came to the office with a picture of a child who got stuck in a table of math, it became very viral- Mr. Tang asked to his sister in between giggles, his comments were characterized by being few serious.

-While obviating your comment, what else: the same; deaths clashes, political disputes, etc, etc, etc ...

-You know I'm not good at discussing current issues.

-Yes, obviously I know, and another thing that is that I am very exhausted and if you give me a good drink with a lot of alcohol, I would give you a trophy for being the best brother in the universe.

-The wonders that can cause a drink in Rosmari- said Matilde, the youngest of the 3 brothers.

-Or what can cause editorial hours in your sight.

-Then I'll have to give you a very strong drink.

-I still do not know how you can handle the coming and going of this world, Ros.

-And you tell me, Mat, lawyer in criminal law. Tell me, how was the last crime?

-Ros, remember that these issues are not spoken to our little niece.

-Although you'd love it, Mat.

Trixie was at her father's side and in front of her aunties, at a circular table of glass and steel illuminated by a candle.

-Is not there something interesting that you've heard, Mari?- Mr. Tang said to his sister.

-Ah, you almost let me pass, there was a massive dismissal in the pencil factory. The lady who lives in a street of mine, Mrs. Flor, I do not know if they remembered her; He told me that they threw his son.

The jet could not help choking on his saliva- Cariño, take a breath- his father said as he patted his daughter's back.

-But he does not support her?

-Exactly, they say that the factory is on the verge of bankruptcy.

"Stupid," she told himself mentally, participating in the hamburger was not the problem; He really loved fats, what she hated was the idea of everyone finding out about his relationship with Turner or, well, how deep she was becoming. They had never clarified among themselves if they were "friends" in dates or boyfriends, so Trixie took it easily, the first option without responsibilities and disappointments. Even though a small part of her would blame herself for what she was sure of, cause the big teeth a sad moment. Who knows how much your company would have helped that night but even if it had done something.

And in a certain way, she wishes that every day was like that Christmas Even when she accompanied Timmy to Dimsdale Park, surrounded by strangers and his best traveling friends.

She still repeated carols in his head, the colored lights, the bright moon and the perfume of Turner with a rustic forest fragrance; full of happy people with Christmas vests, trees decorated with backstage and ribbons, music and food stalls.

They danced under the constellations and in front of the champagne glasses.

That's why she knew that on that day when Timmy invited her to go to the house of Tootie's grandmother to see the manger together after the Christmas vision, she could not refuse. That proposal had emerged after the hamburger and as "1 + 1 = 2", Trixie sensed (trusted) that the brunette was helping that night and bought several hamburgers. He also believed that Turner was looking to give him jealousy for revenge, but he would not fall, seriously smart and "nice" with the 4 eyes that December 28.

Tootie or the nickname by Tad as: "badly tied pigtails", "library mouse", "Betty the ugly" or "crooked teeth", was for Trixie simply as "the crazy fan of Turner" with which she would share the same space -weather.

His surprise was greater when he saw her next to the blonde with the largest bank account in Dimsdale, Buxaplenty.

The chimes of the Central Church reverberated in the streets of the city and marked the beginning of any unexpected adventure.

It was one o'clock when the bus passed in front of the Dimsdale Park bench, the meeting place.

Timmy wore the 3 suitcases of the trip (one of his family and two of his family) in his skinny and limp arms, he sweated like a pig and his back was bent to the ground.

Mom and Dad Turner, accompanied them, were the first to say hello. His clothes made more the thought of a vacation in Hawaii than going to a manger.

-Hello Timmy friends, great pleasure. I'm Mr. Turner and she's my wife, Mrs. Turner.

-We are very grateful for your invitation. I hope it does not bother them that we have brought my son's girlfriend.

Condemned, it seems that a certain boy in a pink cap had exaggerated things beyond his quotations, so what he could have taken for astonishment on Tootie's face when they heard they were boyfriends was so equal for her.

Although that yes, grateful that the brunette was not anything gossip and that the blond was not interested in the life of anyone in the colleague except apparently, the library mouse.

-But I don't imagine that Remy Buxaplenty would come- he said, that time when he saw it. His face was always the same and that day looked worse, you could tell he hated being there. The whole school knew his rivalry with Turner.

-He can not imagine it either, Trixie,- he replied, Timmy distrustfully.

-We are also boyfriends- declared the brunette.

Her brain delayed in processing the news- How do I get out with Buxaplenty, a popular boy? - Well, she did not have much to say but something in those words did not like her.

-The youth of today affection.

-Everything is faster with them, my love. They do not waste time.

Remy's lismosina, means of transport for the trip, remained empty despite carrying seven people and five suitcases. Senor and Mrs. Turner decided to sit with the driver.

On the other hand, they were sitting next to Remy's front and Tootie wanted to be holding hands, both very embarrassed. Trixie did not see in Remy what she was sure, it was really him, the reserved being and something pedantic just as she was; It was strange, extremely strange, to see him blush from the cheeks to the tip of his ear.

-If that Tootie ... Buxaplenty? I never expected it.

-They do not make a bad partner, Timmy,- he said, encouraging the big teeth who sounded worried. They look like us. How long have you been together? - I exaggerate, but in reality they were opposites and that always likes. However, she still did not think it convincing, it was still unusual for her, although she died of the desire to know how everything was.

Timmy remained silent for a while until finally broke the silence to see that neither of the two agreed to talk.

-Remy does not look like me.

-Thank God!.

-Buxaplenty! - said the big teeth spitting the name that caused so much anger.

-What do you want, Turner? - I ask with scabies.

That pedantic attitude caused him a great headache, if his eyes could disappear he would have done it since he saw it.

-Then Turner?- continued the blonde receiving a nudge from Tootie without managing to appease the boy's bad mood.

Timmy looked at him for a few seconds more trying to keep the desire to fight with Remy however when that grim smile of victory covered his face all his patience was dissipated- You know well Buxaplenty- replied licking his lips-. You are always ready to plot something.

\- Like Turner?.

-... I just hope you do not hurt him- the big tooth responded, pointing to Tootie.

-Me?-The girl asked incredulously.

-You are an idiot Turner. Do not go where you are not called.

-You would never notice someone like her- she said exploding with rage.

-Hey, I'm a great match.

-It's not you, Tootie. Is him.

-Well, for me, he's a great guy.

-He is a liar.

-Timmy!- she scolded her "boyfriend", she knew that he had missed a part of the movie (or whatever it was that this scene meant) .- Was Timmy jealous of Remy? - That idea bothered her but I could not prove it unless I wanted everything to go down the drain. Since when did I pay so much attention to Tootie, or did they lend? Hellow, the most beautiful and popular girl in school.

-Tootie, you've been a good friend. You have helped me a lot ... Maybe as friends I will not hurt you but as a boyfriend it will destroy you ...

She felt like in a soap opera- what the hell was that speech coming from? It should not matter.

-Shut up Turner, what moral do you complain about me? I would never hurt her and less would make her feel as bad as ...

"You" finished the sentence in his head- So bad for dating me.

-Ok, both of you, shut up. I invited y'all to have a good time. Not to fight... Timmy, maybe Remy is an idiot...

-How?.

-But it's not with me, you don't have to worry. He would never fool me. Right Remy? - said the brunette with absolute sincerity.

-No, never- the blond replied.

The atmosphere was tortuous for a matter of seconds. Timmy was extremely enraged so he left with his parents, according to him "he needed to cool his mind".

Remy also left, at the bottom of the limo "to take a breath".

In the end were Tootie and her.

She never thought she'll had anything in common with the brunette but the comics do miracles. She had to start the conversation, definitely did not want to be quiet during the whole trip. At first it seemed a talk that does not lead anywhere but in the end it gave a pleasant result that made them let out small laughs.

The neighborhood in which Tootie's grandmother lived was a simple, mountainous environment of country houses. The landscape was for another, a spectacle: huge trees of pinnacles up to the heights, flowers of the most vivid colors bathed by the drops of morning dew, cold breeze, the different nuances and shades of green that mixed and melted in the meadows, the clouds of cotton appearance, clear blue sky, birds, roosters, chickens and cows.

But at night, they took the gold medal par excellence because, the stars were so many that you could lose count and never finish. They winked with sweetness and reassured any bad omen that was felt. They filled with peace and hope. Beautiful, beautiful, endless and enduring.

The limousine brake on the street two and parked in front of the house No. 37. The driver would go to pick it up at midnight as Cinderella.

-Good morning, good morning ... What do you do there? Come in, come in, "said an elderly woman. Her skin was wrinkled like a plum, her graying reddish hair was wrapped in a tangle of entanglements, on her back a large hump was detected, she wore a patched white smock and worn flip flops.

At 7 o'clock in the evening, the dishes were served: roasted pork, boiled potatoes, rice, chorizo, a piece of oregano bread and for dessert a three-milk cake with hot chocolate. And even that, Trixie felt empty.

At first, the home seemed like a hut but the love that transmitted the lullaby of Vicky and the brunette, harmonized the atmosphere, sweetened it and ended up being something that Trixie would define as pleasant.

At 9 o'clock at night the touch that would finish the exit was missing: the manger.

The birth was small but full of figures ranging from donkeys and cows to the wise men.

-We have to wait for the others to arrive- Tootie said.

They did not spend many minutes of solitude when neighbors began to appear with their flip-flops worn or their boots well muddy.

-Good night, neighbors. It is a pleasure to see you one more year, it is a joy for those of us who organize this humble meeting every year that they continue to attend and collaborate. As they know these dates are a reason for union and proximity ...- began the speech a lady divorced from complexion mborena, his age did not oscillate beyond the 40 years. She was surrounded by a dozen children from the community and with a wooden twig she gave more emphasis to her words -... Therefore, there is no better way to elevate the spirit than with music and company. A tradition that despite the years and the problems we have not lost. In every part of the world we will find kindness and consolation, that is what we should celebrate. These children, the children singer-songwriters of the community, have prepared a song giving thanks to our heavenly mother, without which it would be impossible. I hope you will marvel them as much as I love to hear them in their practices.

Trixie still remembered what it sounded like, a sensation as rewarding as tickling or as sweet as a chocolate mouse.

 _ **Hail queen and mother, save sweet love,**_

 _ **From the garden of the sky the most beautiful flower.**_

 _ **Hail queen and mother, save sweet love,**_

 _ **From the garden of the sky the most beautiful flower.**_

 _ **From the garden of the sky the most beautiful flower.**_

 _ **On a hill, with cold snow.**_

 _ **Rest the night, the Virgin Mary.**_

After that, Trixie remembered it well, northern lights streaking the night sky.

I readied his backpack and went down to the Tang bunker not before seeing the same northern lights, imposing and beautiful, crowning all the evils of the Earth.

* * *

Hola chicos xD , mi primer fic en inglés. Una amiga me ayudó a redactarlo porque yo no sé hablar nada de su idioma xD

Pero espero les guste, intentaré traer más capítulos mientras pueda ;) o moriré en el intento! No! xD D:


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

The doorbell rang, ran lazily from his bed and headed for the front door.

-Remy, what are you doing here? - asked the brunette to her green eyes, I hope to see her sister or her parents but not him.

-Don't you remember that I asked you yesterday if I could come? - The answer was "clear" but I did not think that the blondo would appear while the situation was as critical and uncertain as it was.

After going to his grandmother's crib, back in the limo, he told her that he wanted to see her.

-Yes but the news ...

-Is your family well? Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?

-Beyond what's on the news, no. And you, why are you so upset? Is your family okay?

Buxaplenty looked nervous or anxious, Tootie did not know how to define it, that emerald gaze always hid for her an infinity of secrets that she longed to reveal but she felt so far away from that possibility.

It was not normal not to see him impeccable, he liked to look elegant and that was one of his most attractive qualities; he was worried in one way or another, both his silence and his reservation that did not leave any advice. His mane untidy, the bird misplaced, the loafers muddy, his cheeks rosy and the collar of his shirt wrinkled. I hated to see him wrong.

-Yes, they are still in the mansion. I want to see you.

-Thanks, Remy. Come on, come in, invite, make a list of food and drink that could offer: a) To calm him down, and b) To encourage him.

In the room, the bathroom, the patio and the room of the parents of the brunette, wherever he looked, he did not see the cause of his ills, the clock.

Until he thought of Tootie's room, it was the only place he had not dared to investigate. I did not ask him or ask for his authorization, he only ran as a soul that the devil pursues.

-Remy, where are you going? - I hear her scream.

And that's when he saw it, the decoration of the four-eyes room.

"Where the hell had she taken so many pictures of him?"

And the most impressive were not the photographs but: the altar, the miniature version of his mansion, the blond Ken embraced by a black-haired Barbie, the graffiti that said "Remy 3" and a stuffed toy of him.

-You want soursop juice?- I ask something embarrassed.

They spent five minutes to finish the juice and fifteen to return to their room alone with Remy.

When he arrived, he could detect it impassive and gloomy, lost in another universe.

-Remy, do you want to tell me something?- Buxaplenty hesitated at first.

-My uncle, he had a watch that I borrow and I need to return it- he lied, but what else could he do.

-Do you want me to go to your mansion and accompany you to look for it?

-No, you have it.

-Me?

-Yes, one day ... Maybe you do not remember, I went with the clock and it slipped from my hands, stumbled and landed near you. It is silver and with initials T.T. You took it to your house that day, I did not ask you because I did not even know you.

-Remy, was it yours?

-Yes. Can you return it to me?

-Remy, I'm sorry, Vicky took it from me and broke it by accident.

-Did he break it?

He did not need to know the consequences to understand that the mess he had gotten in got out of hand. The Father had never known time but he trusted that he would despise the destruction of his watch.

What would have happened that day if the brunette had not accidentally caught the watch that slipped from his hands? Everything had started as a trick to take what was his, even if that was a stolen clock, fell from that time that saved him from Francis, there began his ruin. I thought that sipatizandole would be easier to remove and so I help with that bravado, however everything took an unexpected turn that he never prevented.

Francis had taken his toy from Tootie, he only took $ 300 and I brought it to him, but the look of it lit up like a spark.

-I'm sorry. How important was it for your uncle?... Remy, why are you so quiet?

Hepiled up his hair and then he pulled it out, tearing off some of his hair.

-Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself.

-I've committed stupidity, Tootie.

-I'll help you, don't worry.

-Tootie, promise me, that no matter what happens our relationship will never change.

Her encounters from the only time she helped him and knew that she existed, had been scarce but very significant, ten in all.

The first one fell on December 5, it was a sunny day of cold and refreshing breeze, many children played in the parks and sidewalks of Dimsdale with lots of toys.

Tootie was sheltered by the shadow of a large apple tree near the Buxaplenty mansion. I had no idea how I would do it but I wanted to play with that boy.

That day he had taken with him a gleaming, big red ball. I waited for about an hour and finally saw it, I was walking along the path towards the cinema. He was as elegant and neat as ever. He could not resist anymore and threw the ball towards his feet.

-It's my ball- he said, I reaffirm his voice- Could you pass it to me? - He crouched without saying anything, picked it up and turned it back- Where are you going?

-To the cinema- answered the blond noticing how the nerdy pigtailed girl slowly lowered her head down, with resigned eyes- Are you alone?

-Well, now I'm with you- he answered, smiling this time- I hope you enjoy the movie.

Something brought him back to the reality far from his memories, he asked her why his brunette made him- why do you say all this? Remy, what happened to you?- was for what he had no answer, well yes, but he could not explain it The Magic World, the world of the fairies and their rules, or the other dimensions alternating with the human world.

I hug her tightly, without realizing a feeling was born in him and like the course that took the situation, I could not stop it.

-Take care, Tootie.

-Remy?

The brunette was wronged by doubt, expected response but it did not matter how much more or less he looked at the eyes, did not give any kind of signal.

The closeness of their rotros did not leave space so that the tip of their noses did not collide or their breaths did not intertwine. A silent kiss between both filled the atmosphere.

A shock at the entrance of the home stunned them.

-We'll be there- Tootie's pader shouted.

-What inopportune- whispered Buxaplenty, a little more time and would have gotten his first and maybe last kiss.

-Daughter, where are you?- asked the mother.

-Go, I later find you- said the brunette.

-Daughter?.

-Where?- he asked.

I point the window.

-Are you crazy?.

-I have a ladder outside, do not worry.

-Daughter?.

-Hurry- ordered, they could discover.

-Coming. Bye, Tootie- her voice was pitiful like a wounded cat, I look her in the eyes once more,they liked them to be lilacs.

-Until then, remember it.

-Child, why do not you answer me?

-In the room- I raise my voice.

-What are you doing there? You know how dangerous it could get if you were to get trapped, "the mother said, climbing both parents up the stairs to the girl's bedroom.

-Yes, but...

-But nothing, young lady. We're going to the basement, we've already bought the food reserves, "said the Pope, holding his little girl by the arm.

-And Vicky?

-Building a weapon with the mower and the rake. It will be here soon.

-But, I'm already under, I do not need to be taken away.

-You are the youngest and most vulnerable, daughter.

-But...- The grip stopped. He look up, his parents were frozen, cold, paused- Parents? Dad? Mom?

He shook them until they lost their balance, they had no effect because they were only corpses of stone.

-Mom? Dad? - I cry and a knot in his stomach formed, I wanted to vomit.

His watch read 3:30pm.

* * *

His head was turning, could not define dead but not alive, there was no logic that could explain a phenomenon of this type. He always knew that they were his brother and he against the world and now the universe showed him.

Tad was in the Mega Square shopping center doing a last-minute shopping for both families when the cashier stopped moving at any moment. It was the same as one was supposed to see a person who did not breathe, did not tremble, spoke, nothing. Chad touched his shoulder and pointed to the other shoppers in the store, as well as the cashier lady, hardened to the bone.

They ran towards the corridors and the same scene repeated itself again and again, the birds that took flight outside the facilities of the center, like all the other fauna, static. The northenr lights remained in the illuminated sky, the leaves of the trees fell, the breeze refreshed their faces, covered with sweat and the flowers bloomed.

-Call them.

Tad took out his cell phone and rang the phone of his mother, his father, the house and the family of Chad.

As each call was lost, his fingers trembled and his eyes watered like those of his brother, raised his arm to heaven in a bundle to winnow his cell phone and split in two.

-Are you crazy, Tad? I do not- I order holding him by the wrist.

-To see genius, if nobody answers of which it serves us to have it.

-You don't know if it will serve us?

-Oh sure, of course, we're going to ask these people in the end- he went to the bench near a fountain in the Mega Square where there was a woman carrying a baby.- Hi lady, I could give you my number cell phone to notify me in case of any emergency, of course, when I stop being frozen calls me.

-Don't be ridiculous bro.

-Wait! I think it moves, no, it's still the same.

-Give me that!- and I take the phone, started dialing the numbers of his uncles, grandparents, cousins to bequeath to his friends.

-You could not be such an idiot,- he told Tad, who was constantly kicking the walls, marking Veronica's number and then Trixie's.

-Tad ... Oh Tad, are you?

-Trixie! - Shout of joy- I'm Chad.

-Trixie, where are you? You will not believe me but people turned to stone, we are in Mega Square- said Tad taking his cell phone back.

-Veronica does not answer my calls.

-I'm here. My iPhone downloaded- said the blonde- We are at Trixie's house, all over the world, people have turned stone, silly. Good except us or that seems.

-Already so early in a bad mood? I talked to Trixie.

-We're going there,- said Chad, hanging the call and turning off the cell phone to reserve the battery.- You still have to write down the lady's phone, don't you?.

-I think she's not in the mood.

-Let's go, then.

* * *

That call fell suddenly, Aj and Chester, were sheltered in the house of the first after they all ended up as ice cream popsicles.

-Who?.

-Chester, it's Timmy!- He whisper.

-Answer, fast, what are you waiting for?

-Hel... Hello Timmy, where are you?- asked the brunette putting Tuner on speaker.

-We thought you were frozen old, you did not answer our calls.

-Hello guys, I need help, go as soon as possible to the Urbanization of Beauty View and wait in the central park.

-Ok old, we're going for there- and hang the call- Aj, what do you think, we have to leave.

The black boy came out of his trance not without first a question in mind. He knew that Trixie as his friends lived in that urbanization. Were they still alive? And if so, why did only those who were close to Timmy seem to remain on their feet?

* * *

Tootie walked through the alleys trying to find an answer to her questions, she was lost and dizzy. She can't have to be at home with marble parents, Vicky was not seen anywhere, so she just walk around. She could not erase from his memory what she observed after she left home. Now it was near the central park.

"What did it mean?"

-Library mouse, you're still alive- a male voice shouted.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blond with sunglasses.

-Tootie- the jet shouted.

-I told you I was not dead, Aj. You see.

-You're right, Chester.

-One more, what a difference.

-I'm not complaining to a friend, Veronica- scolded Chad.

-What are you doing here?.

-We wait for Timmy- the brain of the group answered.

-Timmy?.

-Yes, he called Chester and me. He asked us to wait for him in this place.

-We met by chance. Tad and Chad had called us when Veronica had just arrived to pick me up at my house, to see if I was still alive. When they were in front of the park near my mansion, the guy with braces and the smart guy came back.

-I can not believe that the big teeth are still alive? Maybe you want to make company pigtails badly tied- joke Tad, he was impressed that his jet spoke so much to the most unpopular girl in many schools.

-I believe that rather, Timmy has planned all this.

-Aj, that's impossible. Our friend is not so smart.

-Timmy, he's the dumbest kid in our grade- asserted Veronica.

-I know, but the chances of our meeting for merely unearned reasons is impossible- he said to himself, without getting rid of the question that was asked repeatedly.

-In Spanish, genius-I call the popular blonde.

-It is absurd that it is a coincidence.

And he came to her, like a lightning bolt. It was at 3:45 p.m. that he left his home to Remy, the only one who thought he could know something that he had been hiding for a long time. It was an alley in an alley, one worse and dirtier than the other, with poisoned rats, bats and pestilential garbage. Everything close to itself and I hear a masculine voice, unknown -Another human being- he thought, poking his head with stealth.

-Disgusting- shout Juandissimo who had transformed back to its original form- I understand that you searched for a place that was not very busy but not so filthy.

-Focus Juandissimo, we have to go.

-I was waiting for you to ask me.

-A Magic World- I wish.

At that moment she knew that she was close to something, but that moment was unbelievable, just making her feel as if she were participating in a theater at the hands of a puppeteer. He did not understand him, neither his vision nor the world.

The Tootie hada- think, sudden (as an obvious fact that we do not realize) The hatred that Timmy and Remy professed, the magic and inexplicable events that adorned their personalities and, as both always seemed to know more than they could reveal . The only ones who did not look so immersed in that confusion, those who had an answer. Timmy had the other side of the coin and most likely, a fairy.

-And Remy?- asked the beautiful blue eyes.

-Direpare- answered Tootie.

-Shall we faint, now we shall also fade away?- Said Chad.

-That does not follow science and logic.

-Not everything has to obey the reason And if there was magic, Aj?

-The library mouse lost the only nut he had left.

-No kidding, Tad. I saw it, with my own eyes. Remy disappeared with a fairy.

-Ja, and they're like Tinkerbell.

-Brother, maybe we spray with his magic dust.

-And fly to "Never Never" away from this nightmare- Veronica fulminated.

-Tootie, the fairies or magic exist. Your nerves have surely betrayed you and you have created an illusion to modify painful memories from your mind.

-Ricachon Remy so that he would need magic with the fortune he had? - Chester wondered, the truth believed more in magic than in someone like Buxaplenty could have a fairy.

-Nobody believes me?

-I do. They are Cosmo and Wanda, my magical godparents. And I have a long story to tell you- said the big teeth as if from a dream beyond the grave, silencing everyone's mouth.

-Hello to everyone- greeting the green fairy.

-It's a pleasure to meet you at last.

-Yes, we were tired of just seeing them.

Timmy just went on, he was only a few meters away from his companions, their bewildered faces made him laugh at the big teeth but he did not have to be serious in a serious talk -... As I was saying, when I was eight years old my parents were always in house taking care of me until one day they decided to call the nannies service.

-Vicky.

-If Chester, Vicky, on my eighth birthday...

-We appeared.

-What Cosmo means, is that each child alone or in need of our help is given a magical godfather to fulfill all their wishes.

-But Vicky is my sister and I love fairy tales. Why have I never received one?

\- Sometimes Jorguen has his faults- Cosmo answered.

-Who is that?- Wonder the blonde.

-It is the Head of the fairies, who carries the rules and gives orders where to go to each godfather.

-Wait, wait... Wanda, right?

-Yeah, Aj.

-What is the regulation?

-A magical book of rules created by our ancestors, so that our godchildren know that desires can not be conceived.

-As it did not work very well? So Turner, he replies, it's your fault because he seems to be- said Tad at last.

-Wait, Timmy is not to blame.

-It's a good boy.

-Quiet, Cosmo and Wanda, guys I do not know what's going on. This morning I woke up like all of you and my fairies warned me of the news, the only wishes I have asked have been to protect them and to see how the Magic World is, where they are from.

-And you could not save more people?- Chad asked. Trixie was enraptured, her boyfriend surrounded by magic, she could never imagine it. When explaining everything that confused her Trixie saw in Timmy, a part that lay in her being, that courage and internal fire.

-I try but ...

-El but it's never good.

-Each fairy's wand has a potential to ask for wishes when that energy runs out the magic is lost. If I asked for that wish I would have saved them but the Earth and the Magic World would remain the same.

-And how much percentage is left to your wands, Timmy?- asked the jet.

-Enough to go to Magic World.

-To see Turner, and why do we? To whom was it that you decided to protect? And why have not you told us before?

-If friend, why did you never tell us?

-Ok, guys, one of the rules when you have fairies is that you can not talk about them and when they grow up they will go away, they are part of a child but not a teenager. And every child who has a fairy now will not remember it in the future, I do not know if there will be more children. Until now what I know is that we are: Aj, Chester, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad, my parents who They are hidden in the cellar with a hologram of mine and Vicky.

-Vicky is still alive and why do not I see her? - asked the brunette, hope was born again with big teeth, except for his sister, his relationship with the redhead was strange but never wanted to be hurt each other; They were family and the family loves each other. It was a secret between his sister and her.

-There was a storm, near my house at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon, she was looking for you and I told her to take refuge in the meantime with my parents.

Thank you very much, Timmy.

-Don't worry or I did not tell you before ...

He remembered that basketball game in his grandmother's home ended with a 5-1 defeat. Both sweaty bodies from the game were sitting on the concrete floor of the patio, letting themselves be wrapped and dried by the north wind. The grandmother had brought them lemonade with ice to cool off. Trixie and Remy saw them from afar.

-Remy, he loves me. He loves me very much - he said as if he wants them to confirm that their greatest fears are simply an illusion - I want it, it would not hurt me.

-Tootie, it's better than... Well, do not give your faith in him.

-He wants me. I'm sure and I will not listen to you.

-Tootie, I'm the one who loves you.

"Love". What did he mean by that?- I still asked him.

-... When I went to the Magic World to see what happened, I met with Jourguen and he said he needed help to solve this problem. He did not say anything else. You are the only ones to whom I can ask for support.

-Magic World? Do we have to go to a fairy world?- Trixie questioned.

-Yes, but now it is completely destroyed and desolate- affirmed Wanda.

-It is not recommended for young people like you.

-And what do you say, guys? I will not be bothered if you do not want to go, it's dangerous.

-It is a new universe to investigate and have its own science.

-I can kick magic butts and not do my chores.

-We would not leave all this adventure to you alone Turner, not to mention.

-Maybe we'll get our own wand, bro.

-If Trixie is going, I'm going.

-Obviously I'll go, Timmy.

-I need to see Remy, know how he is.

-Let's go then, all together. Guys, I wish we were in Magic World.

 **The power of the wands reached 0%**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, chicos :D**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero les haya gustado. Sé que es algo confuso la trama por ahora pero en los próximos capítulos se explicará mejor xD**

 **Este es el resultado de un fic anterior que hice sin embargo este fic, "Tiempos Oscuros", lo creé para quienes habían leído antes este fic como para los que no xD**

 **Hasta próxima!**


End file.
